Забастовка Википедии на русском языке
Забастовка Википедии на русском языке — закрытие Википедии на русском языке 10 июля 2012 года по решению сообщества с целью привлечения внимания общественности к предлагаемым поправкам к закону «О защите детей от информации, причиняющей вред их здоровью и развитию» и в знак протеста против их содержания, опасность которого, по мнению сообщества, в том, что они «могут стать основой для реальной цензуры в сети Интернет». Эти поправки были приняты в первом чтениизаконопроект № 89417-6, невзирая на протестыЗаявление членов Совета в отношении законопроекта № 89417-6 "О внесении изменений в Федеральный закон «О защите детей от информации, причиняющей вред их здоровью и развитию» Совета при Президенте РФ по развитию гражданского общества и правам человека. Акцию поддержали некоторые иноязычные разделы Википедии и несколько российских интернет-ресурсов, разместивших информационные баннеры. Слова одобрения высказали представители ряда интернет-компаний, выразивших озабоченность тем, что «реального обсуждения законопроекта ни в экспертном сообществе, ни в органах власти не проводилось» и призвавших законодателей отложить принятие законопроекта и провести его серьёзную доработкуИнтернет-компании поддержали протест российской Wikipedia — РИА Новости, 10.07.2012. Предыстория thumb|right|250px|Протест [[Итальянская Википедия|итальянской Википедией 4 октября 2011 года.]] На момент принятия решения о забастовке в русскоязычной Википедии практика подобных протестных акций уже была опробована в других разделах — 4 октября 2011 года итальянской Википедией, а 18 января 2012 года — Википедией на английском языке. 4 октября 2011 года итальянская Википедия была закрыта в знак протеста против законопроекта DDL intercettazioni, рассматриваемого в парламенте страныИтальянская «Википедия» приостановила работуЗабастовка в Википедии на итальянском языке // Викиновости, 5 октября 2011 г.. Законопроект предусматривает обязательное исправление или удаление с интернет-ресурсов любой информации, которую заявитель сочтёт наносящей вред своей репутации, причём для этого не нужно будет даже решения суда или формального предписания от правоохранительных органов. При переходе на любую страницу итальянской Википедии производилось перенаправление на следующее заявление: it:Wikipedia:Comunicato 4 ottobre 2011 . Фонд Викимедиа объявил о поддержке итальянского раздела в тот же день . Всего петиция была просмотрена более 8 миллионов раз. ( ) thumb|left|250px|Протест Википедии. Так выглядела каждая страница [[английская Википедия|английской Википедии 18 января 2012 года.]] 18 января 2012 года противники законопроектов «Stop Online Piracy Act» (SOPA) и «Protect Intellectual Property Act» (PIPA), обсуждаемых в Конгрессе США провели серию протестных действий, в которых приняла участие Википедия на английском языке. Основной причиной протестов стала формулировка предложенных законов, ужесточающих меры пресечения нарушения авторских прав за пределами США. По мнению протестующих, некоторые положения этих законов являлись чрезмерно жёсткими или размытыми, и их применение на практике способно нанести серьёзный вред свободе слова в Интернете, интернет-сообществу и веб-сайтам, материалы которых создаются посетителями. В знак протеста против SOPA и PIPA, некоторые сайты, такие как раздел Википедии на английском языке, Mojang AB и социальный новостной сайт reddit, отключили доступ к своим страницам на периоды от 12 до 24 часов. Другие веб-сайты, например, Google, Mozilla и несколько разделов Википедии на других языках, включая русский, разместили на своих страницах баннеры, выражающие протест против законопроектов и призыв к посетителям принять посильные меры в блокировании принятия SOPA и PIPA Конгрессом США . Против законопроектов также высказался ряд крупнейших IT-компаний, в том числе Twitter, Facebook, eBay, Лаборатория КасперскогоЗабастовка Википедии. На следующий день 18 сенаторов США из 100, включая 11 спонсоров законопроекта, заявили, что они более не поддерживают законопроект, что сделало его принятие Конгрессом практически невозможным . Причины Развитие событий В 15:30 9 июля 2012 года два участника русскоязычной Википедии, один из которых является администратором инициировали опрос «Забастовка против цензуры в Рунете». Организаторы предложили закрыть доступ к Русской Википедии на сутки с полуночи 10 июля. «В знак протеста против введения цензуры в Рунете» предполагалось перенаправлять пользователей на пресс-релиз о проводимой забастовке. Выбор даты был объяснён тем, что на 10 июля было намечено рассмотрение законопроекта во втором чтении, хотя на сайте Госдумы оно датировалось 11 июля. «Забастовка» привлекла внимание средств массовой информации уже на этапе организации опроса. thumb|Внешний вид Русской Википедии 10 июля 2012. 10 июля 2012 года, в день рассмотрения Государственной Думой законопроекта во втором чтении, сообщество Русской Википедии приняло решение о забастовке против поправок в закон «Об информации». Русская Википедия была недоступна в течение одних суток. Поддержка Реакция властей Уже утром 10 июля министр связи и массовых коммуникаций Российской Федерации Николай Никифоров заявил: Намерения Wiki быть закрытой я не поддерживаю. Но этот шаг — важная реакция сообщества, знак, что нужно совершенствовать закон. Считаю, что в июле-августе вместе с операторами связи и экспертами должны быть подготовлены поправки к этому закону к осенней сессии ГД. <…> Уверен, что этот закон все же будет принят, ко второму чтению удалось исключить лишь несколько спорных позиций и продлить срок до 1 ноября. Несколько позже, председатель комитета Госдумы по вопросам семьи, женщин и детей, член фракции «Справедливая Россия» Елена Мизулина высказала недоверие тому, что решение о проведении забастовки было принято интернет-сообществом: Депутат также высказала намерение обратиться обратиться в Министерство юстиции США с просьбой расследовать акцию Русской Википедии: Освещение акции в центральных СМИ ; англоязычных * 'Imagine a world without free knowledge', in Russia — Wikinews, 10 июля 2012 * Russian Wikipedia protests online censorship with blackout — Russia Today, 10 июля 2012 * Wikipedia blackout in Russia to protest censorship — CNET News, 9 июля 2012 * Russian Wikipedia goes dark in protest at censor law — BBC News, 10 июля 2012 * Russian Wikipedia closes its website to protest bill that would ‘blacklist’ certain sites — The Washington Post, 10 июля 2012 * Russian Wikipedia in shutdown protest over internet censorship — The Guardian, 10 июля 2012, 12:11 * Kremlin internet bill 'signals growing repression of critics by Putin' — The Guardian, 10 июля 2012, 18:49 * Russian Wikipedia shuts down site to protest law — Ассошиэйтед пресс, 10 июля 2012 * Russian Wikipedia closes site to protest Internet law — Рейтер, 10 июля 2012 * Russian Wikipedia shuts down in protest of 'censorship' bill — CNN, 10 июля 2012 * Wikipedia closes its doors in Russia for 24 hours in protest at country’s attempts to censor the internet — Daily Mail, 10 июля 2012 ; немецких * Protest gegen Internet-Zensur in Russland — Wikipedia blockiert — Bild (со сссылкой на dpa), 10 июля 2012 ; русскоязычных * Русскоязычная «Википедия» бастует против интернет-цензуры — Немецкая волна, 10 июля 2012 * Русская Wikipedia «ушла в оффлайн» на сутки — Аргументы и факты, 10 июля 2012 * Навальный поддержал протест «Википедии» против цензуры в Сети — Росбалт, 10 июля 2012, 12:49 * Русскоязычная Wikipedia прекратила работу, протестуя против цензуры в Интернете — Росбалт, 10 июля 2012, 07:05 * Wikipedia забастовала против планов властей России ввести цензуру в Рунете — Международное французское радио, 10 июля 2012 * Россия: «Википедия» закрылась в знак протеста против закона «Об информации» — CNews, 10 июля 2012 * Русская Wikipedia на сутки закрылась в знак протеста — Metro, 10 июля 2012 * Русскоязычная Wikipedia закрылась на день в знак протеста: Энциклопедия выступила против поправок, предполагающих контроль за Интернетом — Портал BFM.ru, 10 июля 2012 * ''Русская Wikipedia закрылась на день в знак протеста — Российская Газета, 10 июля 2012 * ''«Википедия» бастует против закона о черном списке сайтов — РБК, 10 июля 2012 * ''Русскоязычная Wikipedia проводит забастовку — Эхо Москвы, 10 июля 2012 * ''Владимир Лавицкий. «Википедия» объявила забастовку — Коммерсантъ-Online, 10 июля 2012 * ''Русскоязычная «Википедия» не работает, протестуя против поправок в законодательство о регулировании интернета — Интерфакс, 10 июля 2012 * ''Русскоязычный раздел «Википедии» на сутки прекратил работу — Радио «Свобода», 10 июля 2012 * ''Читателям «Википедии» сутки придется жить без любимого ресурса. Свободная энциклопедия объявила забастовку — НТВ, 10 июля 2012, 10:37 * ''Протест Wikipedia вызвал бурные разногласия между обществом и властью — РИА Новости, 10 июля 2012, 19:32 * ''Депутат Госдумы РФ обратится в Минюст США из-за протеста Wikipedia — РИА Новости, 10 июля 2012, 19:28 * ''Интернет-компании поддержали протест российской Wikipedia — РИА Новости, 10 июля 2012, 15:50 * ''Россия без Wikipedia: ресурс против «черного списка» сайтов — РИА Новости, 10 июля 2012, 13:44 * ''Никифоров не поддержал протест Wikipedia против черного списка сайтов — РИА Новости, 10 июля 2012, 09:19 * ''Русская Wikipedia не работает, протестуя против поправок в интернете — РИА Новости, 10 июля 2012, 04:38 * ''Русскоязычная «Википедия» начала забастовку — lenta.ru, 10 июля 2012 * Забастовка Википедии на русском языке — Викиновости, 9 июля 2012 * Русской «Википедии» предложили забастовку против цензуры в Рунете — lenta.ru, 9 июля 2012 ; франкоязычных * Arrêt mardi de Wikipedia en russe pour dénoncer une loi sur l’internet — France 24 (со ссылкой на Франс Пресс), 10 июля 2012 * La version russe de Wikipedia ferme pour protester contre une loi sur Internet — Le Monde, 10 июля 2012 * Wikipédia ferme son portail en Russie — Le Figaro, 10 июля 2012 * Internet. Arrêt de Wikipedia en russe pour dénoncer une loi — Ouest-France, 10 июля 2012 См. также * Википедия:Законопроект № 89417-6 — страница, на которую вела ссылка с информационного баннера, отображаемого вместо текстов статей во время проведения акции Примечания Категория:Рунет Категория:Акции протеста Категория:Интернет-цензура Категория:История Интернета Категория:История Википедии